


The Things She Did For Her Sister

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Day 1, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the first day of Ficmas, Flynny gave to me:Alex dressed like Santa buying whiskey





	The Things She Did For Her Sister

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many other things I should be doing, but I can't help it! There's just so many Christmasy possibilities!
> 
> I was all about SuperCorp until I read a really good Alex/Lena story and now I've officially jumped ships!!

The things she did for her sister!

 

> _“Oh Alex! It’ll be fun! The kids will be so excited to have Santa and his elves visit!”_
> 
> _“But Alex, who else is tall enough to fit in the suit – and don’t you dare mention he-who-must-not-be-named!”_
> 
> _“Look at Winn, Alex! He’s smiling! Santa **always** smiles, you know!”_

 

Kara thought it would be a lovely idea to take gifts to the children in the hospital. And it was! Alex just wasn’t sure why she had to be a part of it. She’d helped Kara shop for gifts. She’d helped Kara wrap the gifts. She even agreed to help Kara deliver the gifts. She _did not_ agree to dress up like Santa or one of his unnervingly happy little slave workers. She’d picked out her nicest green flannel, with her nicest jeans and had even borrowed a white hoodie with a bright red stripe from one of the guys at work. It was the most festive she’d been in years! And Kara should be _happy._ Not trying to shove her into some polyester nightmare. If James hadn’t turned into a dickwad, _he_ could be Santa and Alex could fade into the background in peace. But James was an asshole that Kara refused to mention, and Winn was far too short for the suit, so Alex was stuck using an ace bandage to attach a pillow to her stomach.

 

 

Alex would never openly admit this, but playing Santa had been kind of fun. The kids were so excited, not only for the presents, but for the company, the laughter and the songs. Kara and Winn made excellent elves; dancing around, talking to the kids, handing out presents and joy. As fun as it had been, Alex was a special kind of exhausted by the end. When Kara and Winn had suggested they go bar hopping in costume, Alex was done. She waved goodbye with a one-fingered salute and went to find the first available bottle of whiskey.

 

Somewhere between the hospital and the grocery at the end of Alex’s block, she’d managed to pull the pillow out from under her costume. She didn’t realize exactly how bizarre she looked until she saw her reflection in the sliding door at the front of the store: Santa jacket unzipped, revealing her tight white vest, pillow in her hand, ace bandage only slightly hanging out from her pocket and hair looking thoroughly disheveled from the hat/beard combo she’d thrown at Kara as she walked away. She sighed, but didn’t bother to try to fix her appearance. Who could she possibly see in here anyway? Most everyone from the DEO lived in the free lodging they provided across town.

 

What she didn’t account for is running into her sister’s best friend, looking as perfect as ever. Alex had once drunkenly admitted to Kara that she found Lena “crazy hot”. Honestly, she had expected Kara to be angry; she had suspected that Kara was secretly in love with her best friend. But instead, she just sighed wistfully and said, “I wish we could pick who we loved! I would marry her in a heart beat…” Apparently, Kara had been crushing on one of the doctors that patched her up the last time she went up against a tricky alien. Ever since that drunken conversation, Alex’s crush only seemed to get stronger, which was infuriating. Because no matter how confident she was taking down aliens and criminals, or commanding the DEO agents or working in a lab to find an antidote, she was just plain pathetic around a pretty girl – especially one who always seemed as poised and put together as Lena did. And now, they were running in to each other at the store: Alex in her crazy, disheveled Santa costume and Lena in a tight fitting (probably tailored) dress – perfect hair and make up as usual – and heels that could a man (you know, if the need ever arose).

While Alex was trying to decide if she should duck into the next isle to avoid being seen, Lena moved ever closer until Alex’s decision was made for her.

“Alex!” Lena stepped closer, tucking the bottle against her chest, under her crossed arms. She leveled Alex with one of those smiles that made Alex’s legs weak; the one that was _just shy_ of sexual. “I like the ‘morning after Santa’ look you’ve got going on.”

Alex struggled to comprehend Lena’s words. “What?”

Lena just laughed and Alex found herself smiling involuntarily. “You look a bit like Santa the day after Christmas: he delivered all the presents, came home and spiked his coco with Bailey’s, fell asleep still half way dressed…”

Alex chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah… Kara… children’s hospital…dumb suit…” Alex wanted to smack herself, but Lena just chuckled.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re quite articulate?” Alex heard the sarcasm and normally would have defended herself, but Lena did that thing with the smile, where she sort of bit her lip, and Alex’s brain completely shut off. Before she could tell her brain to stop, she blurted out:

“I’m just terrible at talking to pretty girls! Winn calls it gay panic. And – “ she stops suddenly, eyes wide as she realized what she said. Lena’s smile grew wider, and her gaze, almost predatory. She took a step closer, reaching one hand out to straighten Alex’s jacket that had slowly slid off her shoulder.

“So you think I’m pretty?” Lena didn’t take her eyes off the jacket, just straightened Alex’s coat and gently brushed the white fluff along the buttons, until it laid flat against her chest.

“I, uh… I mean…” Alex was mesmerized by Lena’s actions. And when Lena finally looked up, she was surprised to see a soft vulnerability in her eyes. There was something about a damsel in distress that calmed Alex’s nerves and returned just a bit of her confidence. She looked at Lena and waited for her to meet her eyes.

“I think you might just be the most beautiful woman in the world, at least, I most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Lena went to brush Alex’s words off, but Alex continued before she could say anything. It felt like it was now or never, so Alex went all in. “I know you use your looks as a shield; everything in place, everything perfect and no one can see any weakness. But you’re so much more than your looks or your name. Honestly, my favorite moments, the moments you’ve looked the most beautiful, are the times we’ve worked in the lab together. It’s like… it’s like you forget who you _have_ to be and just… Maybe I just find intelligence and confidence attractive…”

Alex thought that she had completely stepped in it, because, despite her declaration, Lena just looked at her. Maybe she was trying to think of a way to let Alex down easy or maybe she was trying to read Alex, figure out if she was sincere or playing some angle. But what ever she was looking for, waiting for, it was the longest moment of Alex’s life. She started to apologize, find a way to gracefully bow out, but Lena spoke before she had a chance.

“I just bought this bottle of Redbreast 12 year. I know you’re a Scotch girl, but I prefer Irish whiskey…maybe you’d like to join me for a drink? You might find you like whiskey better than Scotch.”

Lena’s smirk and wink had Alex chuckling. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, but… a drink sounds nice. You could, come back to mine? It’s closer…”

Lena’s smile was soft as she nodded once. Alex turned toward the exit and held out her arm. Lena laughed as she linked her arm through Alex’s and they headed out the door.


End file.
